There's no Place Like Home
by Katianna
Summary: What happens to the team when everything goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: There's no place like home - Part 1  
AUTHOR: Katianna   
EMAIL: nowehave_many_bananas@yahoo.co.uk   
CATEGORY: Action  
SPOILERS: (in no particular order) In the Line of Duty, Jolinar's Memories, Entity, Small ones for: Legacy, Fire and Water, Into the Fire, The Nox, Need, Hathor...  
Author's Notes: I was just wondering what would happen if a Zat and a Hand device were used at the same time. This is my theory. Hope U like! (BTW VS6ers, that would be team, not TEAM. Not that I ever really got the difference)  
  
Colonel O'Neill stuck his head around the doorframe of his second in command's lab, ready to draw back quickly if something exploded or anything else dangerous happened. He'd learned to be cautious when entering Major Carter's lab, knowing that anything could happen. Spotting the woman in question sat at the desk looking into a microscope he took a few brave steps forward, then jumped into the air as she waved at him without looking up. Feeling stupid, he walked the rest of the way up to the desk and looked over her shoulder.  
"What you doin'?" He asked in a childlike voice.  
"Playin'." She answered in the same voice.  
"Havin' fuuuuuun?"  
"Yup." She looked up for a moment and grinned at him.  
"Tell."  
"Well, I'm working with some of the other technicians, trying to work out the details of how the zats work, sir." He looked disappointed that she'd stopped playing the game, but was too curious to keep it up for long.  
"You got the basics already?"  
"The basics, yes sir, but not enough to try and recreate one for ourselves yet. It won't be long though."  
"Think you could explain in short words? I'll be your idea pillow."  
"Idea pillow?"  
"Yeah, you know, to bounce ideas off. As long as I don't need to give any useful input, y'know, 'cause I'd be no good at that."  
"OK, well, basically we've been looking at the three shot system and at its physical effects. The shot distributes a high voltage electrical current, which is discharged into the target. That much is obvious. This causes all of the muscles to tense up, just like a usual electric shock would."  
"You know that sounds a lot less painful than it feels."  
"This has a second effect that isn't visible or even felt by the person who's shot. Umm, how to explain this... everyone has their own personal electromagnetic field, it's something that's had a lot of work done on it. There's been some interesting views on how it affects us as people and our connections with others, but the zat seems to distort the field, moving it to a higher... level for want of a better word. The second shot of the zat will push the field to such a high level that the body can't cope. The body relies on the field for..."  
"Just the basics." He reminded, before the scientist went off on a tangent.  
"Well, the body can't cope and so the person dies. The third shot actually pushes the field so far that the person is pushed out of phase with their surroundings. They disappear into a different... plain of existence; that's not right, but it'll do to explain."  
"So, you know all of this. What's next?"  
"We need to know how the shot takes things out of phase without taking everything else in the vicinity with it, why it doesn't set things on fire, why the end of the zat doesn't fall out of phase. There are all sorts of problems to be sorted out. And if we were ever to..." Sam was interrupted by the PA system as lights started to flash and warning sirens went off.  
"Unidentified Incoming Traveller."  
  
They walked into the control room in time to hear Sgt. Siler on the dial-in computer announce the interception of the Tok'ra signal. Sam quickly followed the General down to the stairs to the gateroom to welcome the representative of the Tok'ra. Realising she was grinning unprofessionally she tried to hide it. There was always a chance that a Tok'ra visit could mean her father, Jacob Carter, who had joined the Tok'ra when he became the host of one of their most important, oldest and wisest symbionts, Selmak. She saw him so little now that a visit was always welcome.  
Standing at the end of the gate ramp she knew the visitor was her father before he had both feet on the ramp. By the time he was all the way through the wormhole, Sam was next to him, catching him as his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to the floor. Two more people stepped through behind him. As the wormhole disconnected Sam sat with her father on the ramp and yelled for a medic.  
  
It was an hour before Dr. Janet Fraiser allowed the General and SG1 to see Jacob. He had taken a staff weapon blow to the back and was badly injured, despite Selmac's help. Janet had been her usual enthusiastic self, smothering her patient in bandages and glaring at anyone but Sam who tried to get any information from him or even see him, and the other two Tok'ra were waiting for his word on what to do. After an hour, when Janet was satisfied with his health and everyone was present, Jacob gave them his story.  
Jacob and three other Tok'ra operatives had been sent to a planet to extract a Tok'ra agent from a Gou'ald prison camp. The agent had been redirecting people from the camp so that they could be picked up and set free or recruited into the Tok'ra army. The operative had asked for extraction because the Gou'ald were starting to notice the disappearance of the prisoners. There weren't enough Tok'ra left to send in a proper extraction unit so Jacob had agreed to lead the team. Unfortunately it seemed something was going on as security was tighter around the gate than expected and they had been found out. One of the team had been lost in the escape and Jacob had decided to dial Earth to avoid any of the enemy being lead to the current Tok'ra world, knowing that the iris would dissuade anyone trying to follow them to Earth.  
"We're now more worried about her than ever. If the Jaffa running the camp know there is someone on the inside, Ysabelle will be in big trouble. It won't take them long to find out it's her. None of the prisoners will talk willingly, but the Jaffa aren't particularly kind to prisoners." Sam frowned.  
"Ysabelle/Sma't?"  
"Yes, you know her?"  
"She was my best friend." She said, smiling quietly. Sam noticed everyone looking at her a little strangely. "Jolinar, she was Jolinar's best friend. I really remember her, but I couldn't put a name to the face until you brought it up."  
"So, Jacob," Jack interrupted. "You want us to take a search and rescue into a Goa'uld prison camp to extract the Major's friend?"  
"Something like that, Jack."  
"Permission to offer SG1 for the mission, sir?"  
"Granted Colonel. Take SG4 and SG6 with you. Briefing in half an hour."  
  
Lieutenant Marshall was one of the largest built men on the base, one of the few that could look Teal'c in the eye without standing on tip-toes. He was also the newest member of SG6. As he stepped into the gate room his heart thrilled again, as it had the first time he'd walked into the huge room, during his training for the adventure that was the SGC. This would be the young lieutenant's first jump with the SGC's famous team, SG1, and as he headed towards the rest of his team hidden in the corner of the room, he wondered about the truth behind the many rumours he'd heard. The team that had all of the base whispering looked, at first glance, like a mismatched lot. Their CO, Colonel O'Neill, was standing in the middle of the gate-ramp, squabbling with his pet archaeologist, Daniel Jackson, over a scene from the film of Tomb Raider. He considered stepping in to point out that Lara Croft was in fact British, but decided against it as their topic of conversation changed instantaneously to a completely different subject. Looking behind them he could see the huge figure of the team's resident alien, the Jaffa, Teal'c. He was watching the pair with an expression of bemusement on his face. The team's 2IC, Major Carter was watching them all as she absently tightened the straps on her backpack, a huge grin gracing her face.  
He shook his head at the strange sight and finished crossing to his team. His CO had obviously seen his glance at the scene and nudged him in the side.  
"Completely insane those four. You need more than one hand to count the number of times they've saved the world, but if you gave them a chance they'd spend a whole day arguing over one thing or another. The Goa'uld don't stand a chance against them though."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, they figure they can defeat the team if they pull them apart, but anyone who touches a member of that team won't live to see the sun rise. Did you know they all went off once to save the Major's Dad? You see..." The Colonel's rendition of 'the adventures of SG1' was cut shot by the Colonel taking centre stage and starting a last minute briefing.  
After they'd got through and secured the gate, SG4 would hold the gate and surrounding area and ward off the troops whilst SG's 1 and 6 would head into the camp. SG1 would take north and SG6 would take south. The tents where the Tok'ra operative was originally to be found were located to the north and the smaller cells, where Jacob had suggested the operative might be found now if she had been discovered as they suspected. They'd all seen a picture that Jacob had of the young woman, but had been warned about the possibility that the woman had changed hosts.  
Satisfied that everyone knew what they were doing, Jack rounded everyone up and prepared to ship out of the gate. It was dark as they exited the gate on the other side and the first men through made light work of the six Jaffa who were guarding the gate rather laxly. Quick and precise hand gestured confirmed that SG4 would hold the gate and SG6 would head south towards the camp. Prepared, they moved out.  
They stopped on the edge of the camp, thick forest covering their movements. Teal'c would plant booby traps around the tents that belonged to the Jaffa, Daniel was to watch the main road into the camp and Jack would booby trap the area around the camp. Sam would go into the tent where she would hopefully find the Tok'ra, explain the situation and get her out. SG6 would extract all of the prisoners and they would all run like hell to the gate. A simple plan. Unfortunately even the best-laid plans are doomed to failure the moment the universe realises you're trying to plan something, and this one was no different.  
  
Teal'c, Sam and Daniel were in place, and Jack was preparing to give the signal for all systems go on their end. SG6 were late into the camp, but there could be a multitude of reasons for it. They could just be walking slowly for all he knew. He made a decision. With a wave of his hand Teal'c and Daniel scattered and Sam stepped quietly into the tent she'd been directed to by her father.  
Jack had finished laying all of the traps around the camp and was preparing to check on the location of SG6 when a groan caught his attention. Worried that someone was waking up; the Colonel crept around the tents, trying to find the person who was responsible. He turned a corner to see one tent emitting a low glow. Tipping his head and listening he heard a sound that he dreaded a hand-device... in the tent Sam had entered.  
He stepped into the tent to find his 2IC on the wrong end of the device, the right end being held tightly in the hands of a woman who looked suspiciously like their target. Not wanting to risk harming the Tok'ra, if that was who she was, the Colonel pulled a Zat gun from his holster and shot the woman once.  
He watched with horror as the blue lightening, scattered by the weapon in his hands, hit the woman and then began to gather slowly around her hand and the weapon gripped in it. The air around the machine started to glow and throb, giving off a high pitched whine. The noise slowly increased in pitch until Jack had to cover his ears and, just as quickly as the noise started it stopped. All of the energy held in the woman's hand discharged into Sam, throwing her back and letting off a shock wave that caused lights to explode and Jack to be thrown against the sides of the tent.  
Jack sat up as the blue glow lighting the room started to die away and the noise of angry Jaffa awakening filtered through to him through the tent walls. Moving quickly to his Major's side he pulled out a flashlight and shined it down. It took him a few minutes to register what he was seeing, but at the sight before him started to sink in, he wished he had left the light off. From the point on the middle of her forehead where the head device beam had been centred shock waves of damaged tissue and exposed bone spread. Like ripples on a pond, the flesh on the Major's forehead was spread, the troughs now filling with a thick dark substance that could only be blood. Her life force draining from the hole carved in her face.  
Explosions from outside signalled that the traps set for the Jaffa were being set off, meaning Jaffa were leaving their tents. Panicking Jack grabbed a silk cover from the bed to try and stem the flow of blood from his 2IC. Not paying attention to his surroundings, the Colonel did not notice as a man entered the tent. Moments later everything went black for him and the Colonel joined his Major on the floor.  
  
His muscles screamed at him as he regained consciousness informing him, none to gently of his recent confrontation with a zat gun. He was being carried upside down across his carrier's arms like a child. His carrier was running through the rain and a jacket had been placed across his shoulders. Knowing he would get no more information without opening his eyes, he risked it. The light he could see as he peered out through heavy eyelids was dim, like early sunrise. It lit the whole sky, but there was still the haze of night over their surroundings. Teal'c was carrying him, leaving him to wonder who was carrying Sam. His mind was kick-started by the vision of the Major going down in a haze of blue light. Then by the vision of blood welling in the wound on her forehead.  
"Sam?" He queried Teal'c as the man looked down, realising he was awake.  
"She is with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. Her condition is grave. We are attempting to get to the Stargate to gain medical assistance. Several Jaffa follow us."  
"Put me down."  
"You are not yet able to travel with speed, and time is 'of the essence', O'Neill. I will carry you to the Stargate, but you must 'cover me', the zat'nik'atel is beside you." The Colonel smiled at the Jaffa's uncomfortable use of the language. He knew he was right, he wasn't up to walking, let alone running full pelt. He reached down beside him and found the Jaffa's zat in its holster.  
"SG6?"  
"They are behind us. They have the Tok'ra." Sporadic gunfire behind them signalled SG6's presence even as Teal'c answered. As the two teams reached the 'gate they could see that SG4 were having as much trouble as they were, holding control of their only way home. Jack grabbed Teal'c's radio, finding his own dead, and called forward to tell SG4 to start dialling out as they advanced on their position. The Jaffa troops attacking the 'gate were caught by surprise as the two teams came at them from the tree line. One of SG4's members was sat on the floor, obviously injured and holding one arm close to him. He was still firing at the advancing Jaffa and called for cover as he moved over to the DHD, using it as cover as he leaned over the top and slammed the panels down. Finally he pressed his hand down on the red panel in the middle and ducked down as another blast headed his way.  
The Wormhole was open and the iris code was sent through by the time that all of the groups had fought their way to each other. Daniel stepped through with Sam as soon as he got to the 'gate, quickly followed by Lieutenant Marshall who was carrying a woman who they all recognised from the pictures they had been shown. Jack got down from Teal'c's arms, allowing the huge man to add his own skills to the firefight as they covered the teams escaping through the 'gate. Finally after everyone else was through, the two teammates stepped slowly backwards through the 'gate shoulder to shoulder until, after a disorientating adrenaline rush, they were stepping out of the 'gate in the SGC and yelling for the iris to be closed. Several more staff weapon blasts exited the wormhole before the iris was closed, causing several people to have to jump out of the way.  
Finally, when the iris was securely shut the Medical Team were allowed to enter the room and check out the returning teams. Lieutenant Marshall gave up his burden to the medical gurney and watched her be rushed off towards the infirmary. Then he turned to survey the chaos that was the gate room. Major Carter was laid out on a gurney, still and silent, although if he hadn't seen Dr. Jackson leave the Tok'ra's tent with her earlier, he wouldn't have recognised her. Blood seeping from the gushing hole in her forehead had soaked the silk sheet that was being used to stem the flow and was covering her BDUs and had changed the colour of her hair from blond to a muddy brown. The Colonel was watching her with a pale face, trying to help as much as possible without getting in the way. The poor man looked close to collapse himself, still recovering from the effects of the zat gun. He knew what that felt like. As he watched, the doctor grabbed two nurses and a defibrillator, and started charging the dreaded machine as they rushed out of the room.  
SG1 was in a state. They were the only team that had successfully bounced back from absolutely everything, without loosing one member in over four years. They had survived Goa'uld infestations, a trip to hell, and the death of more than one teammate over the four years. Thankfully none of which were permanent, and amazingly none of it had pulled the team apart, or driven them completely insane (well, apart for that one time with Dr. Jackson, but that had been under an alien influence). They were said to be indestructible, with them here the Goa'uld would never break the defences. As the young man watched the Major being taken from the room he prayed the rumours were true. 


	2. Chapter 2

There's no place like home (Part 2)

Author: Katianna

A collective sigh of relief was released as a third shock was followed by rhythmic beeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later an exhausted Doctor stepped into a small observation room. It overlooked the ICU room Sam now lay in, surrounded by various monitors and machines that assured the Doctor of her well being. Jack was sat in a plastic chair, where he had been directed after he had conducted a quick debrief and informed Sam's father of the goings on. The Major's father had almost had to be sedated when he had heard of his daughter's condition, but promises of regular updates and warnings of not getting in the way had kept him in bed for the time being.

Or so she thought, as the man himself looked around the door. He frowned as he spotted the Doctor, but she beckoned him in.

"I heard that most of the activity had stopped and I" He trailed off as he caught sight of his daughter through the glass. "Oh, God." He sank into a chair beside Jack.

"I'm glad you're both here. I wanted to talk to you before I give my report to the General." The Doctor spoke up, fatigue echoing in her voice. Jack's concern was immediate.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Janet sat down in the last empty chair, her eyes resting on the read outs from each machine, one by one, checking, re-checking and starting again. "Janet, what is it?" She looked up at him as though startled he was still there. Her eyes dropping to the floor before continuing.

"Sam's fallen into a coma. I everything's been taken out of my hands now. All we can do is keep her comfortable and be there for her when she wakes up." Jack paled to white.

"What happened? Why is she in a coma?" Jacob managed at last.

"From what I can tell, the hand device somehow channelled and amplified the effect of the zat. Instead of acing like normal electricity and trying to earth itself, like the Zats normally do, it used the energy to cause a lot of tissue damage. She was lucky the impact didn't damage her skull, but there was some swelling of the brain which we had to bring a specialist in for. He warned that this might happen. The coma is just the body's way of allowing the brain time to recover."

"What about the living will?" Jack's question was almost whispered, but Janet understood Jack's worry.

"No, that doesn't come into play here. The ventilator is just a precaution and there's still minimal brain activity. She's still there just in a very deep sleep." The relief on Jack's face was evident.

"Can you tell when she'll wake up?"

"I don't know, there's no way of telling for sure. In my opinion, the sooner the better. We need to know what damage the swelling did. It wasn't bad, so there shouldn't be too much damage, but we can't know for sure until she's here with us."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"The damage is very bad and she reaches a point where the machines take over the basic body functions, her breathing, heartbeat. All brain activity ceases. At that point the living will comes into play." Jack flinched.

"And the best case?" Janet frowned, it wasn't something she'd considered. She was getting too pessimistic. This was, of course, SG1, renowned miracle workers of the SGC.

"Well. What we know There's damage to the optic system the main optic nerve is damaged, but not irreparably. If we're very lucky the swelling won't cause any damage. If that is the case then I'd say it's going to take at least - at very least - a year to heal the damage to her optic system, give her another year to completely recover her sight."

"Two years!"

"And I think that particular scenario is very unlikely and it does not get mentioned to Sam if she wakes up any time soon - understood? The surgeon was suggesting a high risk of Brain damage and he's the expert. I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you anything until she wakes up. We can only hope." Janet scrubbed her eyes with her sleeves. "I have to go and report to the General. Excuse me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack observed Jacob from the doorway. He had been allowed a chair in Sam's room and was there now, sleeping quietly. As he watched the sleeping pair the younger man was struck by the resemblance between father and daughter. There was the same strong jaw-line, the same little curve to the sides of the mouth and same little wrinkle at the top of the nose when they frowned. He sighed. He knew his Major far too well.

"That's a very pitiful little sigh, Colonel." Jack jumped as Jacob spoke. Not asleep then.

"I'm sorry, I was just, thinking about things."

"This wasn't your fault Jack. You know that; right?"

"I pulled the trigger. Again." Jacob frowned as he thought of the entity incident.

"There was no way you could have expected this. It's never happened before. It's not even something the Tok'ra forgot to tell you about." Jack gave a small smile. "So. Now I've give you the fatherly pep talk, was there any reason you were watching me sleep?"

"The Doc. wanted to talk to you about Ysabelle." Jacob sighed and looked back at Sam.

"She got her eyes from her mother you know, and he hair. He mother always had beautiful hair. I was kinda sad when Sam cut it short." Both men looked down on the still woman, both missing her presence, though her form was in the room with them. "Stay here with her for me?"

"I won't leave her side."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's been intensively tortured. From what she's said to me it sounds like someone heard your communiqué. She's in a pretty bad way, but S'mat has already started the healing process."

"When will she be fit to move?" Selmac asked.

"24 hours minimum."

"I'll have to go back through with her. They will need help relocating the base camp, just in case she gave something away." The inner turmoil was clear on the Tok'ra's face.

"Sam's in good hands, Selmac. We'll look after her." He offered her a small smile and turned to head back to Sam's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Month Later

He stood quietly at the door, not wanting to break the peace within. Jacob, his old friend, was sat back in his place at his daughter's side, her hand clasped tightly in his. He looked truly exhausted, having fought with the other Tok'ra to be allowed to return to earth for a period of leave to watch over his daughter. His head rested lightly on the side of the bed, his eyes shut. In the observation room Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson also slept. Jack with his head on the small ledge and Daniel laid back in the chair, sweater folded beneath his neck.

It wasn't until the huge man stirred that the General registered Teal'c's presence, sat cross-legged in the corner of the room. The Jaffa's eyes opened slowly and he inclined his head at the General. Taking in his friend's slumbering forms he stood silently and gestured to the General that they step outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It would be a great loss to the Tau'ri if Major Carter does not return to us. She is a great scientist and a formidable warrior. But it is true that the Tau'ri should suffer should they lose the talents of the others of SG1. I am sure that O'Neill and Dr. Jackson will be able to see that in time."

"I agree. Of course, if Major Carter does recover, she will always have a place back on SG1. As soon as she's fit for active duty, I'm sure she'll want to return to them."

"Dr. Fraiser has said that it may be some time before Major Carter will have returned to full fitness."

"And that is something we may have to consider. But I cannot afford to lose my best team for as long as it takes for her to recover. I would if I could, but I can't. It's just not possible. We have to be prepared to accept that Major Carter may never be fully able to return to duty. It is a possibility. But one I hate to consider."

"I will consult SG1 when they awaken."

"Thank you, Teal'c. I'm sure they'll take it better from you." Teal'c returned to the room with a heavy heart. His young Tau'ri friends would not take this news well. He sat back down amongst them and waited for them to stir, dreading the talk to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! We can't do that! She'll wake up, we all know she will. She's too strong to give up." As suspected, Daniel was not taking the news well.

"Daniel Jackson. We are not suggesting that we abandon our friend, simply that we do not ignore our duties during this time." Teal'c tried once again to inject some calm into the archaeologist.

"But but we have to be here, when she wakes up. We've always been here"

"The General's right you know Daniel. We have no idea when she'll wake up. I mean, there's a possibility she might"

"DON'T say it! You can't! We've never fallen apart before. And it won't happen now."

"Daniel, you know I would never give up on Sam, but I'm not giving up on her, I'm just making sure Earth is still here for her when she wakes up. It's our duty, that's what we've got to keep doing."

"What happens when she wakes up and finds out she's been replaced?"

"She will understand Daniel Jackson."

"Danny, the SGC need SG1. If that means we take a part time replacement that's what happens. It's been almost a month. Sam will wake up eventually, when she's ready. We just have to go and save the world a couple more times first." Daniel slumped back into his chair.

"I don't know if I can do it."

"She'll be back, we all know she will. We're the invincible SG1 - no one touches our team."

"Major Carter has great strength. She will return to us as soon as she is able."

"I know." Three pairs of tired eyes stared down on the pale woman beneath them, willing her to rise for them and give them one of her earth shattering smiles, to reassure them that she was 'fine' as always and that she would be joining them in a moment. But the still figure remained still save the slight rise and fall of her chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three quarters of SG1 left the room that day. For the first time in a month, nothing stirred. No one whispered, snored, bustled, stared. All was silent. She was alone.


End file.
